Kirsty and Adam Where Will Love Go?
by kaylagaskell
Summary: A fan fiction for all you A&K fans  xx
1. Chapter 1

It was a miserable day in Holby. The weather outside was atrocious , thunder, lightning, rain, you name it, it was there. The ED was packed and everyone was in a bad mood apart from two very particular people. Kirsty Clements and Adam Trueman. Kirsty was always in high spirits at work despite her brutal beatings from her husband Warren at home. She had suffered the constant abuse from him since she was just 17 years old. The only person that knew was her colleague Adam, she absolutely adored him in every way. She always felt safe around him and knew he would always be there to support her. The only thing was that she often set out mixed signals for Adam who wasn't quite sure how she felt about him. The whole ED knew that they only had eyes for each other and knew that they should just drop everything and get together but little did they know the complications that surrounded their personal lives…

Adam was having a rather good day in the ED for a change, working with Kirsty. What could be better? The pair had a busy morning in the hospital treating patients with all sorts of injuries. They both headed to the staffroom for a well earned break together. Adam walked in and gently closed the door behind him to see Kirsty sitting on the sofa lost in her own little world where she dreamed of just getting away, being free, no one to hurt her. Somewhere where she knew everything would be okay. Somewhere with Adam. Adam walked over and flicked on the kettle before sitting down beside Kirsty.

He looked at her to see her in a trance, it was if she didn't even know he was there. "Kirsty?…" he said. Kirsty continued to stare into thin air for a few seconds before shaking her head looking at him. "Sorry" she said forcing a smile as she looked deeply into his eyes. Adam could spot the pain a mile away, he hated seeing her this way. The bruises seemed to get worse and worse each day he saw her. "What were you thinking about?" he asked in a concerned tone as he sat back waiting for a response. Kirsty looked at the floor and then looked into his eyes once again. "Nothing.." she said. "Just about getting to bed tonight, I'm so tired" she said laughing softly but Adam could see right through her. "Kirst, you don't have to lie to me, I'm always here for you and you know that" he reminded her. Kirsty wiped her hand across her forehead before slightly turning away from him. "Why do you always want to know everything?" she snapped. She paused for a few seconds before looking at a bruise on her arm and sighing. "I'm sorry…" she said. "I just haven't been able to focus properly. With everything going I just can't sleep" she said sounding a bit shaky. Adam had something in mind to cheer her up but knew that with actions came complications. He looked into her eyes and fell in love with her all over again wondering if he should say something to help her get out of the house for a while but little did he know that he was one of the reasons of her husbands brutal abuse towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kristy and Adam chatted throughout their break but Kirsty would say nothing about the abuse. She felt heartbroken, humiliated, weak and just wanted to be held in Adams arms for the rest of her life and know that she would be safe no matter what. Adam never got the chance to invite her around to his house after work as he was afraid of what her reaction might be. The two of them got on with their work shoving their private lives to the side for a while. Adam tried not to think of it but couldn't help but notice the bruising on her neck and knew he had to get her away. He wanted to be her hero and make everything better. Kirsty was going strong in work until a very unstable patient came in and pushed her resulting in her head hitting off the drip holder causing it to bleed. Adam had asked Lenny to take over treating the patient and took Kirsty into cubicle four to clean the wound on her head. He noticed the look of fear over her face as she slightly trembled.

Adam began to wipe the blood that was streaming down her face with an antiseptic wipe. "You don't have to do this you know?" Kirsty said. "I'm capable of doing it myself.." she said independently even though she knew she was far from it. Adam shook his head. "I'm only doing this to get out of work" he teased trying to lighten the mood. "Oi cheeky!" Kirsty said as her face lit up. Things between her and Adam had been quite tense lately and a good laugh together was what they both needed. Adam bit his lip smiling as he looked into her beautiful brown eyes. The two of them both had a bit of a giggle and felt their feelings for each other building up and up. Everyone could see how mad about each other they were, it was only a matter of time before one of them would crack.

Their shifts ended later that day and they were both in the staffroom getting ready to go home. Kirsty didn't want to leave Adams side, she just wanted to go home and cuddle up to him and be free from everything. "Thanks for today.." she said as she looked up at him putting on her jacket. "I was only doing my job" he said smiling at her. Kirsty smiled softly as she connected with his hazel eyes. The pair really were having a special moment before Kirsty breaking the silence. "Hey, you don't happen to have the time, do you?" she asked nervously. Adam nodded before looking at his watch. "Err yeah, its 6.15" he said. Kirsty immediately went for the door. "No no no I'm late!" she said panicking. Adam took her arm trying to stop her. "Late for what?" he said in a confused tone. Kirsty began shaking as she pulled away from Adam as much as she didn't want to. "I can't, I just can't be late for him" she said as her eyes filled with tears before running out of the ED.


	3. Chapter 3

Times were hard for both Kristy and Adam. Adam was having some problems with his own personal life surrounding the death of his son still haunting him and Kirsty was finding it difficult to accept the fact that she was now alone as her husband had died weeks ago. She knew that this was the chance she had been waiting for all her life, to escape. She needed Adam to hold her in his arms and tell her that everything would be okay. The pair were both off work today and Adam was sat at the kitchen table thinking to himself. He thought about inviting Kirsty over for a cup of coffee to get her out of the house for a bit and offer his support to her. After about five minutes he picked up his phone to text Kirsty. "Fancy coming round for a cuppa? A x" he wrote and sat there patiently waiting for a reply.

Kirsty was lying on the sofa watching Dirty Dancing, a film she had always loved ever since she was a little girl. The house still scared her, the thoughts of everything that happened, the bad memories, everything just set her off and frightened her. She heard her phone and reached into her pocket to get it and smiled when she saw Adams name. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the text, it instantly cheered her up and put a massive smile on her face. "I would love that. See you soon. K xx" she replied. The last text that she had ever sent was to Adam saying "I'm sorry." That was the night when she got the worst beating she could ever remember by Warren. This time she knew nothing could get in the way so decided to go for it. She went upstairs and did her hair and make up perfectly and made her way to see the man of her dreams.

Adam smiled and put the kettle on and sat waiting for Kirsty to arrive. Not long after, he heard a knock on the door and smiled as he got up to answer it. There she was. Stood in the most beautiful way he had ever seen. Her hair tipping off the top of her shoulders. Her figure so beautifully thin. Her eyes so bright. She was absolutely stunning. "Hiya" she said smiling at him. Adam stood back to allow her in to the house and softly closed the door behind him before they walked through to the kitchen. "Wow… do you have taste in houses or what?" Kirsty said laughing as she took a seat at the kitchen table. Adam laughed as he poured the coffee into the mugs. "I'm not a fan of your sarcasm" he laughed before sitting down. Kirsty crossed her legs together before smiling softly. "No seriously, it is beautiful…" she said hinting a thing or two but Adam never clicked on. They both got chatting about work and were having a great laugh, something neither of them had felt in ages.

"So are you going to the staff party Friday night?" Kirsty said starting a new conversation. Adam looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I suppose" he said. "It's not like I've got anything better to do" he said laughing softly. "Are you?" Kirsty looked around the kitchen before shaking her head. "No, just a quiet night in for me" she said innocently. Adam looked into her eyes "Come along, it will be a great night for everyone. Besides, I could really do with your company" he said smiling. The colour on Kirstys face lit up as she heard him say that. "Hmmmm…." she said. "What's it worth, if I do come?" she said with a sparkle in her eye. "Well let's just say I think it'll be a pleasurable experience for all of us" he said in a flirty tone which set Kirsty in a fit of laughter. "Adam!" she said. Adam laughed as he saw the smile on her face, he adored her smile it was beautiful. He got talking to her about it more before they changed the subject. They were both having a good time, letting their flirty sides out every once in a while too.

The two of them were walking towards the door and Adam looked at her as he opened it. "Please?" he said referring to Kirsty coming to the party. It took Kirsty a few seconds to remember what he was on about but as soon as she did she put her hands into her pockets and shrugged with a grin on her face. "Bye Adam" she whispered into his ear. "Not even a kiss on the cheek then?" he said pretending to be shocked. "Not even a kiss on the cheek…" Kirsty said walking away grinning to herself. She loved the feeling she got after being with Adam it made her day a thousand times better.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday came and everyone had finished their shifts. Adam was walking Kirsty to her car which seemed to become a habit of his. "So are you going to come then?" he asked. He knew that if she wasn't going there was no point of him going. Kirsty turned her head ignoring him smirking to herself knowing this was driving him mad. Adam watched her hair blowing in the soft breeze and smiled knowing his next action would get her going. "Fine then…" he said as they continued to walk. He remained silent for a few seconds before tightly squeezing Kirstys bum which Zoe witnessed and knew she would have to tell everyone later on. "Hey!" she said as the look of shock took across her face as she laughed. He was extremely flirty with her lately and she was loving every second of it but wasn't showing it just yet. Kirsty then told Adam that she wasn't going to the party and to go enjoy himself but he knew that he wasn't going to go. After they said their goodbyes Kirsty got into the car and put the keys in the ignition. She pulled up beside Adam who was walking to his car and rolled down the window. "See you at 9..." she said winking before rolling up the window and driving home with a smile on her face.

Adam felt as if a new lease of life had been let into him as he made his way home to have something to eat before getting ready. He couldn't wait to see everyone later on, more importantly Kirsty as she was the only reason that he was actually going. The party was on in a posh hotel so Adam knew he had to dress fancy and he hoped that he would impress Kirsty.

Kirsty was at home putting her best dress on smiling to herself. She was looking forward to see what tonight had in store for everyone and she knew it would be a great night with Adam and Zoe as they were always hilarious with drink in them. She then softly went over her naturally curly hair before doing her make up getting ready to leave. She locked the door and walked to the hotel which wasn't too far away from where she lived. When she walked in the door it seemed as if the whole room just disappeared and Kirsty was the only one there. Adams eyes widened as he saw her in the beautiful detailed dress she was wearing. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Kirsty spotted him and innocently made her way towards him and the night got well underway.

Adam and Zoe were absolutely hammered with drink and Kirsty was even a bit tipsy herself. Adam and Zoe were currently singing "Hate That I Love You" on karaoke but were adding in their own little comments with it which had everyone in hysterics. Adam had his arm wrapped tightly around Zoes shoulder and Kirsty smiled wishing that it was her up there with him. That night her feelings just seemed to develop even more and more.

It was coming on almost 1am and Zoe was slagging Kirsty and Adam about the previous action Adam had done to Kirsty on the way home. Adam took Kirstys hand and held it tightly on the table which sent shivers down her spine. "You see Zoe,,," Adam said drunkenly. "Kirsty here is my best friend.. And you're just jealous because you're not" he said as his words slurred. Zoe looked at Kirsty and the two women laughed at how drunk Adam actually was. "Isn't that right Kirst?" he said as he continued to keep hold of her hand. "It is…" she said rolling her eyes sarcastically before having another giggle with Zoe. "I think someone's had a little too much to drink!" she said into Lennys ear.

It was 2.30am and Kirsty knew that it was getting quite late and with a lot of the staff leaving she thought she would too. She announced to everyone that she was leaving and said her goodbyes before heading towards the door. Adam soon got up and didn't say a word to anyone. He followed Kirsty and reached out to take her hand which made Kirsty slightly nervous. Was she ready for a relationship? Was it really how Adam felt or was it just the drink talking? These questions went round and round in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

All eyes were on Kirsty and Adam. The room was silent as they all waited to see what her reaction would be. Zoe and Jay began chanting trying to get the two of them together but Kirsty felt slightly pressured and wasn't sure if she was ready. She looked into Adams eyes and slowly took away her hand placing it by her side. "Take me home?" she whispered as she watched him standing there. Adam smiled softly as he nodded. The pair made their way out of the hotel together ignoring everyone else and only having eyes for each other . Adam never felt so attracted to anyone in his life and Kirsty felt the exact same but had to know for sure that he was the one seeing as she had been hurt so many times in the past.

The two of them began the short journey home and had a little chat about the night before the heavens opened and the rain pelted off the two of them. Kirsty looked up and the sky and then at Adam laughing as the two of them stood there. Adam took his jacket off and placed it around Kirstys shoulders to keep her warm. It was that very moment that Kirsty knew that Adam was the one she had always dreamed about. "Thank you" she said gently as the two of them continued to stand in the middle of the street. Adam stood in front of her and looked down into her innocent eyes. He felt now was the right moment, he couldn't hold it in anymore. With that, he put his hand on her back and kissed her as passionately as he could not caring about how heavy the rain was.

Kirsty was shocked at how it just came out of nowhere. She felt the passion in his soft kiss and placed her hands around his neck and kissed him back. She knew that he would always be there for her through the ups and the downs no matter what and he was just what he needed. Kirsty fell in love that night, she fell harder than she ever could imagine. After they both shared their first kiss Kirsty slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes biting her lip. "Lets get you in out of this rain, aye" Adam whispered into her ear before attempting to take her hand for the second time that night. Kirsty smiled as she threaded her fingers through his. She didn't care that they were walking in the direction of Adams house, in fact that's what she had hoped for.

They soon arrived at Adams house and were still quite drunk. Adam put on the kettle before taking Kirsty upstairs to his room but for a different reason to what she thought. "I know they'll be quite big but it's better than nothing" he said laughing softly as he handed her one of his tracksuit bottoms and a t shirt. He showed her to the bathroom before going downstairs making their coffee smiling to himself.

Kirsty was in the bathroom getting changed. She decided to just wear the t shirt knowing that she probably wouldn't need the tracksuit bottoms by the look on Adams face. The t shirt was quite long on her anyway and she knew that it would be a turn on for Adam. It was obvious that Kirsty was quite drunk because she never would have dreamed of doing this otherwise. She quietly opened the bathroom door before walking into Adams room leaning against the door frame grinning as she hoped that one day she might live in that house with him. After another few minutes she walked downstairs and smiled at Adam. "Thanks…" she said.

Adam looked starstruck as he saw her in just the bare t shirt. She had the most beautiful body he had ever laid eyes on, she was so thin and had curves in all the right places. He smiled at her trying not to show his feelings for her before the two of them started chatting about the night. "Well it looks like you and Zoe definitely had a great night" Kirsty said laughing as she took a sip of her coffee. "Oh, you never know it could get better…" he said in a flirty tone smirking. Kirsty giggled as she put the coffee down on the table. "And what's that supposed to mean?" she said with a sparkle in her eye. "Hmmm…" Adam said before standing up.

After another bit of chatting they flirted even more before Kirsty announcing that she was thinking of calling it a night. Adam walked to the bottom of the stairs with her and leaned against the wall looking into her eyes. "How do you do this?" Kirsty whispered as she kept her body close to his. "Do what?" Adam said laughing as he felt himself becoming even more attracted. Kirsty bit her lip staying silent before holding on to his fingers leading him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the morning after the night before. Kirsty fast asleep with her hand on Adams bare chest as the sun peaked in hitting them directly. Adam was in another world with his eyes tightly shut as he held Kirsty close to him. Their clothes were scattered all over the room with only the duvet covering their warm bodies as they stayed cuddled up together. The scene looked so beautiful and romantic it was absolutely perfect.

Kirsty soon woke up and looked around her forgetting where she was for a few seconds. She then looked up to see the man of her dreams in a deep sleep and smiled to herself. She had no regrets about last night and knew for a fact that it wasn't the drink talking, she just hoped it was the same for him. She adjusted her brown eyes on the clock and sighed. "Damn it" she mumbled to herself as she slowly pulled away from Adam. She knew that Nita was due home from her friends house soon and had to get there before she did to avoid questions from her. She put back on the dress she was wearing last night and looked absolutely stunning again.

Adam was dreaming of himself and Kirsty living a happy life together with no interference from anyone, just the two of them being free. He didn't know that she had pulled away, he always was a heavy sleeper after a night out and Kirsty found it a bit funny. She stood there smiling at him for a few minutes before softly kissing his head and making her way down the stairs to get her bag and go. She couldn't believe what had happened last night, its what she had wanted for a long time but there was only one question going around her head. Did he feel the same? She knew that they did flirt a lot in the ED and were the best of friends but did he want to take it any further?

Kirsty began walking home as she smiled softly. She knew Adam was the perfect man for her, someone to care for her, to support her, the lift her up when she felt down, he had looks, he was great in bed, he had everything. She knew that Nita and Adam didn't get on very well but hoped that things would soon settle down between them as she desperately needed him.

Nita was walking along the road to her house and spotted a woman who looked like her mum. It couldn't be, could it? Where was she coming from? Nita made her way towards Kirsty. "Mum?" she said in a confused tone. Kirsty was looking down at the ground and was much to her surprise when she looked at Nita. What was she going to tell her? "Oh hiya darling" she said before softly kissing Nitas forehead. Nita noticed Kirsty was different today, she couldn't point out what it was but there was definitely something. "Where were you?…" Nita asked suspiciously as they walked towards the house. Kirsty put on a fake laugh as she looked into Nitas eyes. "Oh, I decided to stay at the hotel last night. I was way too drunk to walk home as was everyone else" she lied. She hated lying to Nita but she couldn't tell her about Adam yet.

Nita believed her mum and smiled. "You must have had a great night then" she said as she looked up into her eyes. Instantly, flashbacks of what happened at Adams last night went straight through her mind. Kirsty let a huge grin shoot across her face. "Yeah, I did…" she said as the soft breeze blew her curls. Nita was looking at her mum as they approached the door. "Hang on a sec…" Nita said as she looked at her mum. "What is it darling?" Kirsty said not knowing what she was thinking about. Nita stared at the love bite on Kirstys neck which Kirsty had no idea about.


End file.
